<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azula- Advent calendar by Emerald_Alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824221">Azula- Advent calendar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex'>Emerald_Alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of the chapters have triggering subject, Angst, Aroace Azula, Aromantic, Asexuality, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Be careful with your mental health, Character Death, Depression, Don't worry it's Ozai, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family, Flowers, Gen, Grief, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I always explain beforehand in the notes, Past Child Abuse, Read the notes before every time !, Sun Warriors - Freeform, past-abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy December to everyone ! This is a Calendar advent special Azula's redemption ! 24 days until Christmas and (almost) 24 letters in the alphabet so each day a word and a drabble or a OS about Azula and healing !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Azula &amp; Kyi, Azula &amp; Ozai, Azula &amp; Ty Lee, Azula &amp; Zuko &amp; Kyi (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Ursa &amp; Azula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agni Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is day one of the Advent Calendar ! We are starring with day 1 and A for Agni Kai ! </p><p>Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had someone told her, during the war, that losing a fight would end up being one of the best things to have ever happened to her, she probably would have shot lightning at them. Especially one as important as this one. </p><p>When she lost the Agni Kai, on that fateful day, it felt like everything was over. Her father, her hero, was defeated and so was she. She had, for the first time, failed. Contrary to her dummy of a brother, she wasn’t used to failure and it hurt more than every bruise she gained during her thousands of hours of training. No amount of scars could prepare her for the scorching pain she felt that day. She was burning up and freezing down at the same time. </p><p>She couldn’t speak for weeks after. The healer said she blistered her throat when she spitted out fire, yelling and crying, during her breakdown. </p><p>For a long time, everything about that day was excruciating to even think about. A constant reminder that in the end she wasn’t perfect.</p><p>But apparently Uncle was right when he said “Time heals all wounds”, because now she’s grateful she lost. Because she knows, had she won, she would have burned the world down and killed her brother. That thought now only saddens her but it used to be the certainty of her 14 years old self. </p><p>So yeah losing was the beginning of a long and complicated path to redemption, it was the beginning of her becoming a better person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others ! </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second day ! Here is B for Bending and my take on Azula learning the true meaning of Fire Bending ! This story takes place almost 5 years after the shows finale, so this is kind of the last step of her redemption (or the validation of her redemption I guess). </p><p>So Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was being secretive and she hated it. First of all he wasn’t allowed to be secretive, lying was her thing. Second of all, he was supposed to be terrible at it. Finally, she just despised not knowing where she was going. Call her paranoiac but people being secretive usually ended up with a fight in her world. </p><p>But the person that was being secretive was her big and protective brother so maybe, just maybe she could accept not knowing. </p><p>The hot-air balloon kept flying for what felt like hours. Well it might have been quite short but listening to Zuzu’s analysis and fanboy rant about the last representation of Love Among The Dragons, made everything extremely long. </p><p>At last they started to go down over an enormous valley filled with ruins. So, symptly said : boring. </p><p>“Ugh ! Seriously ? We traveled all the way here for what, an history lesson ?” </p><p>“Not exactly… well a bit I guess.” Was his answer. “But… just hang on and please, please don’t fuck this up.” </p><p>With this simple comment, this trip had just become a million times more exciting. </p><p> “And what exactly, dear brother, could I fuck up ?” </p><p>“It’s… complicated. Just know that I’m trusting you with this.” </p><p>His face was extremely serious and it was starting to worry her.</p><p>“What do you mean ? What are we doing here ?” </p><p>He didn’t even bother answering. </p><p>Azula managed to stay silent until her feet were touching the rocky road, feeling really small next to the tall building. </p><p>“Welcome to the civilization of the Sun Warriors.” </p><p>“Why did you bring me here ? They have been dead for centuries !” </p><p>Once again he didn’t answer, which was getting really annoying, and started walking. </p><p>Despite almost falling into a few traps (working surprisingly well for old ruins), they made it safely to the biggest edifice, which appeared to be a temple. She was getting ready for a long tale about Agni and the fire spirits, however Zuko didn't make any move to get inside. He just stood there, without saying anything. </p><p>Things were getting seriously weird. </p><p>What was even weirder than her brother’s lack of actions were her’s. Normally she would be demanding answers or taking matters in her own hands and getting them herself. But something here, coupled with Zuzu’s previous comments, made her stay quiet and still. </p><p>They waited for a long time : her stomach was starting to complain but still, maybe out of pride, she didn’t say a word. According to the sun’s position in the sky, it must have been the middle of the afternoon when finally, something happened. </p><p>A group of men and women, dressed in strange outfits surrounded them. She turned to her brother, already ready to fight for her life but his only action was to bow deeply (way too deeply for the leader of the strongest nation in the world) to whom appeared to be the chief. </p><p>“I don’t know who you brought us, but she is patient.” </p><p>“She is right here and you should not be talking about her like she wasn’t !”</p><p>“Azula, calm down.” He turned to her to say. “This is my sister, princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I brought her here to teach her what you taught the Avatar and I. She was raised alongside me to view Fire Bending as a tool for destruction and nothing more. I hoped you could show her it isn’t.” </p><p>How dare he tell her life story to complete strangers ?! Except he clearly knew them, and so did Aang. Again, she did not dare utter a word. </p><p>“So you want her to meet the masters ? You know what they think of your family.”</p><p>“I know but just like me she changed and grew. She learned that just like the war, our ancestors were wrong. I trust her and I trust they will accept her like they accept me.” </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>**********</p><p>Hours later, she still wasn't sure it wasn’t a complete dream. That she dreamed about meeting these masters. Dragons ! Honest to Agni fucking Dragons ! Two dragons were still fucking alive ! </p><p>She could have tried and defeated the two dragons but she just stayed on that platform, mesmerized by their dance around her. </p><p>At that moment, the kata she saw Aang and Zuko do together, at the coronation and at every anniversary of the peace came back to her. He had tried to teach her and at the time she found it stupid but there it was vivid in her mind. </p><p>So she did every step with them. </p><p>At first she thought she did the wrong thing but when she found herself engulfed in fire it was nothing like she expected it. A fire tornado was around her but she felt safer and more at peace than she ever did. The flames had the colors of the rainbow and they were alive. Her own bending was answering, calling out to her, beating alongside her heart, spreading warmth in her chest. </p><p>She produced a flamme in the dark of her room. It was indescribable, like a sun in her hand. Still blue but so much more at the same time. </p><p>Alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hoped you enjoyed it !</p><p>Be kind to all and to yourself</p><p>With Love,</p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's day 3 and C with Competition ! It was mainly inspired by that one post about Sokka and Azula being super competitive cause they are both extremely intelligent people who hold themselves to perfection. The Zuko bit is mainly headcanon ! So Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as she can remember, Zuko and her had always been extremely competitive. It made sense, though, considering their father always pitted them against the other. But their competitiveness went further than just bending or knowledge. </p><p>For example they used to try to out spice the other. They would put more and more spices and chilly pepper in their meal, waiting for the other to give up, which neither ever did. They would either : not be hungry anymore, run out of food or the meal would simply end. It went to the point that, when picking Tasters, the palace needed to test their ability to withstand extreme spice. </p><p>They would still do it now, had they not burned out half of their taste buds. Now the only food that had taste were things extremely sweet, salty or bitter. The Southern Water Tribe’s sea prunes were delicious for them. </p><p>This was weirdly useful when dining with other nation leaders or representatives : they could eat almost anything without tasting it, which meant they never offended anyone by hating the meal and not managing to hide it. </p><p>Competition with Zuko used to be fierce and violent and cruel (especially on her part) but now it was childish in a way they were never allowed to be.</p><p>It had never been a problem with Ty Lee or Mai. The first one was smarter that she ever gave her credit for and never tried to compete with her, while showering her with praise. The second one never seemed to care about competition. In the end what she thought were good qualities ended up being a survival plan. </p><p>There wasn’t really a “now” for them. Their relationship was too strained to have any kind of competition now. </p><p>Toph and Katara were probably her biggest competitors for the title of Best Bender. Since they were each the best in their domain, fights tended to become a bit… violent. 1vs1vs1 battle were great but a bit rare for they demanded a clear and very very large space. </p><p>At least they were people she didn’t have to fear hurting. She could go all out on the fight and she knew they would to. They were also both extremely competitive. </p><p>But those competitions where about bending and fighting. The mental and intelligence competitions were between her and Sokka. </p><p>Even when they were on different sides of the war, she knew he was her biggest threat : she had learned never to underestimate a Non-Bender fighting skills, he was the obvious leader and he was an excellent strategist. She had the biggest fun ever defeating him during the day of Black Sun and toying with him. He had also been the first one to caught what her game was. </p><p>Now that the war was over, their battles were less bloody but it would be a mistake to think they were friendly. Pai Cho had became their battle field and not even Uncle dared to comment when they were playing. One time they even played for over three hours. The aftermath were now referred as The Accident. No one was allowed to speak about it. </p><p>Learning that competition could be healthy had been a weird thing. Competing against someone without fearing to lose had been even weirder. She still fought or played to win obviously, but now she could accept not being the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 4 with D for distance ! As said in the text it's pretty early after the last Agni Kai so Azula is starting the whole redemption thing ! It is also very angsty ! So Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the first thing Zuko did after winning that spirit dammed Agni Kai, 2 months ago, was locking father and her far from one another. Her in a room in the palace with medical staff (as if she needed them) and him in a the royal prison, very deep in the ground and a mile from the palace, heavily garded.</p>
<p>She knew he was waiting for her. It was obvious, she was the one with fire bending. She would break him out, then they’d force the avatar to give him back his bending and finally they’d get the throne back. They would also burn the world down for good mesure ! </p>
<p>But most importantly he would be proud of her.</p>
<p>It had not been very hard to plan her escape, Zuko may have defeated her but she was still the smarter and more talented sibling. There was a change in guards juste before the sunrise and the night guards were always less careful approaching this shift. Incompetent idiots. Her bother should know better but well what could you expect from him really ? </p>
<p>She chose her day perfectly, on a new moon so everything would be dark, waited until her guards were dowsing off and slipped by the window she had managed to open with one of the servants’ keys (before putting them back into their pockets). She may not be the Blue Spirits but she knew how to climb walls and be invisible. </p>
<p>Finally she was outside : breathing the cold air for the first time, in what felt like decades. </p>
<p>Refusing to lose time and trying to exctingish that little voice in her head (that sounded a lot like her mother) that kept repeating that this was a bad idea. </p>
<p>Was father going to be angry she hadn’t broke him out earlier ? It had to be why the little voice was warning her. After it was her duty.  </p>
<p>Maybe she could… NO ! No no no, she had to free him and then he would make everything alright. </p>
<p>The prison was light up by many fires, probably to allow guards to see any possible opponents and threats. It didn’t matter that they could see her, they were no match for her skills. </p>
<p>Once she was inside, she didn’t bother with silence. Anyone who tried to stand in her way was swiftly defeated and quickly enough she was standing in front of her father’s cell door. </p>
<p>So why didn’t she move ? </p>
<p>She had the keys in hand but they wouldn’t stop shaking. What kind of keys shakes anyway ? Was it a new invention by the avatar’ strategist ? Only her stupid brother would found that kind of dumb object. </p>
<p>Except, when the keys fell to the ground they were just as inanimate as any object. Her hands, however, shaked like those of a young recruit before their first battle. This wasn’t normal, she didn’t feel anxious, did she ? Of course not ! She was Fire Lord Azula the spirits be damned ! She was the greatest firebender in history ! </p>
<p>So why were her feet stuck to the ground ? </p>
<p>And why did the little voice kept growing stronger ? </p>
<p>After all father would be proud of her and that was all that mattered ! Except he wouldn’t… She took too much time and she lost against her idiot brother. </p>
<p>Zuko…</p>
<p>Zuko who came to see her everyday to ask her how she was doing, no matter how many time she threw lightning at him. </p>
<p>Zuko who stuck by her side and stopped the Earth Kingdom from keeping her prisonier. Which was stupid of him, it would have appeased their revenge and made it easier for him to rule. </p>
<p>Zuko who… </p>
<p>Oh by Agni stop thinking about him ! This is about father not the ursurpur !</p>
<p>Remember how mother chose him. Remember how Mai chose him ! Everybody chooses him, no one ever chooses her ! </p>
<p>Except Zuko did. </p>
<p>She heard him yell at the Avatar and his friends about her, saying he wouldn’t let them hurt her. </p>
<p>Stop. Stop ! STOP ! STOP FUCKING THINKING ABOUT HIM ! </p>
<p>She picked up the keys again, keeping her shivers under control and finally opened the door. </p>
<p>“Ah… Azula, finally. You took your time.” </p>
<p>She was right. He wasn’t happy. What would stop him from hurting her like he hurt Zuko. Her fault was greater. </p>
<p>Why was she thinking about him again ?! </p>
<p>“Daughter, hurry up and rid me of those chains. What are you waiting for ?!” </p>
<p>His voice and the anger in it only made her tense more, once again unable to move. </p>
<p>When she looked at him : annoyance in his eyes and a punishing gaze, she realized a few things. </p>
<p>First of all, he had been waiting for her. Did he ever think of breaking himself out and saving her ? Why did she have to be the one rescuing him ? He was her father after all. He had no way of knowing she still had her bending. </p>
<p>Second of all, he didn’t bother to thank her for coming to rescue him or to ask her how she was doing after her whole world fell appart (Zuko had asked her many times supplied that that annoying little voice). What was stopping him from discarding her again, just like he had before leaving to burn down the Earth Kingdom ? </p>
<p>Finally, she understood he didn’t care about her. He never did, everything was always about him. Even her existence was about him, he just wanted someone like him, someone that would do everything for him. </p>
<p>He didn’t care, he never did. </p>
<p>Zuko did. </p>
<p>So, ignoring his orders and the tears falling out of her eyes, she turned around, walked outside the door and closed it. </p>
<p>There, with no one around, she let herself sob freely. </p>
<p>She must have fell asleep because the next thing she remembers is Zuko carying her to her room, putting distance between her and the father who never cared about them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it, </p>
<p>Be kind to yourself and others, </p>
<p>With Love, </p>
<p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi ! Hope you are doing fine ! This is posted very late because I spend the entire day putting up our Christmas Tree and decorating stuff sooooo sorry ! Well here's day 5 with Emotions for E ! Be careful, we abord depression in this fic ! Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long time, emotions were not something she was used to. It was barely something she was allowed. Well, with the exception of : disgust to lower people, fear of failure and desire to please her father. </p><p>So nothing very positive. </p><p>Then all of a sudden emotions were crashing in, everything she repressed so well she didn’t even realize was there was suddenly the only thing on her mind. </p><p>Jealousy toward Zuko who was chosen by everybody. </p><p>Despair that came with seeing her allied abandoning her. </p><p>Desperation to keep herself held together when she had no one to help. </p><p>Terror of not being loved by the only support she had. </p><p>Confusion over all of those emotions that were everywhere. </p><p>Then came the Agni Kai and everything became one big ball of hurt and loneliness and anger and self loathing and fear. She, already, wasn’t equipped to deal with those emotions but now she couldn’t even differentiate them. She could keep nothing in so she continuitly lashed out on everyone :  the doctors, the servants, the guards, the avatar who visited everytime he was in the castle, her brother who came to see her everyday and even the mirage of her mother she kept seeing. </p><p>After some time, she calmed down : she didn’t have anything else to throw, no more emotion to fuel her fires. That’s when came the depression. </p><p>She was physically there, staring at walls and lying down in her bed, barely eating and cleaning herself. She had even stop crying. </p><p>There wasn’t much to say about this period of her life, except that it was dark and filled with nothing but guilt and reproach.  </p><p>But some way she got out of this dark place. Not completely though, she doubt she would ever but it had resumed itself to being a melancholy she could cope with. </p><p>She also had happy moment, something that was not familiar to her. </p><p>Admiring her brother doing his absolute best leading the Fire Nation. </p><p>Glee and pride seeing Kyi acing a kata she had taught her. </p><p>Content seing her people singing and dancing in festival they hadn’t seen in a century. </p><p>But the happiest was the first time she held her niece Izumi in her arm. The devotion and euphorie she felt hit so violently her world became reduced itself to only Izumi. </p><p>Things are not perfect but they are better and maybe it’s enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Here is chapter 6 with Flowers for F ! I hope you enjoy it ! Be careful there are talk of depression so if it's a trigger for you don't read ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mother had always loved flowers. For as long as she could remember, she would spend hours and hours in her garden tending and caring for them. Sometimes Zuko or her would join but neither had a green hand and both tended to burn things up (intentionaly or not). </p><p>Apparently the Avatar loved flowers too, because he would bring her potted plants. At first she thought it was some type of courting (which would have been fun) but seeing him with the waterbender and a few talk with her brother made her realizes that he was just like that. </p><p>Obviously she burned the first one. </p><p>And the second one. </p><p>And the third one. </p><p>Well it’s safe to say she had burned a whole lot of flowers. A part of her wanted to see if he would give up at some point, the rest of her just wanted to burn everything around her to feel a bit less pain. </p><p>He never gave up though. </p><p>Funnily enough, he kept every plant she had burned and managed to nurse them back to life. How ? She had no idea. Apparently flowers were more resilient than she thought. </p><p>But she realized that years later. </p><p>So there she was burning flowers. But then she fell into depression and stopped making fire. </p><p>It didn’t happen all at once obviously but her memory of that time was foggy at the very best, soto her  it seemed like one day she woke up and stoped fire bending. </p><p>Still there were flowers in her room. </p><p>They lasted longer since she wasn’t burning them but as no one was taking care of them they kept dying out. </p><p>The new one, brought by her mother, was a fire lily. That’s what she used to call her when she was child. And she couldn’t bring herself to let this one die. </p><p>Fire Lilies were notably hard to keep alive because you had to water them twice a day and give them as much sun as you could. </p><p>So she asked the Avatar for advice. Thankfully he knew not to make a big deal out of it (even if it was probably the first time she spoke to him without insulting or taunting him, that child was way too nice). </p><p>For two or three years, the only thing making her get out of bed were her flowers. She had dozens now, flourishing all around her bedroom. </p><p>And the Fire Lilies were the most beautiful ones, sitting in the middle of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! I'm not a big fan of this chapter but well ^^' today we have Grief for G ! So.... enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it wrong to grieve for a bad person ? Because her father was dead and she couldn’t help but be sad. </p><p>She didn’t even feel angry or pissed. She had multiple reasons to be though. Like that fact that him dying meant him spending less time suffering in prison for everything he did. That hating someone dead was harder than someone alive. Or even that she wasn’t the one to kill him. </p><p>But no, she only felt sad. Maybe a bit relieved too. </p><p>It wasn’t a strong sadness that could incapacitate her, freeze her in one spot and stop her from thinking. </p><p>She was just a bit sad. </p><p>She used to adore him, consider him the strongest and most amazing person to have ever existed. She had tried to be as much like him as she could. 14 year old her would probably be devastated and ready to burn things down as revenge. </p><p>19 years old her was just confused. </p><p>When she talked about it with her doctor, he said it was normally to grieve for someone that used to be so important to her and that he may have been her abuser but since he was still her father, she had loved him dearly. That reassured her a bit. </p><p>But what confused her was when he said that she was probably also grieving her old life that her father represented, the old her. </p><p>But she didn’t regret that old her, she was a bad and unhappy person and she was glad she had changed. </p><p>Apparently it didn’t matter, you could still grieve for something you didn’t like. So to conclude feelings were complicated and unnecessary. </p><p>She was walking down the corridor when she passed in front of her brother’s room. Inside there was yelling and crashing. </p><p>Carefully, she opened the door to find him throwing things to the ground and burning things up. Since it was usually her thing, it was nice to see the dynamic change for once. </p><p>It didn’t take a detective to understand the reason for his current emotional state. Still she’d have expected him to be happy, not angry. Guess he could still surprise her. </p><p>As she approached, the smell of alcohol became stronger and stronger. That was also surprising, he seldom drank alone. A half drunk bottle of saké sat on his desk. Taking it and drinking a large gulp that burned her throat, she sat down on his bed to watch him destroy his room. </p><p>Finally he seemed to realize she was there and sat down next to her. </p><p>“I hate him. And I hate that he’s dead. It doesn’t make any sense.” </p><p>Giving him the bottle, she laid down on the bed.</p><p>“Yeah I know.”  </p><p>At least she wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! I hope you're doing well ! </p><p>I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this chapter so it's quite small but here's H with Help ! Mention of self-harm (no description don't worry) and panic attacks so if it's a trigger for you be careful ! </p><p>Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as it was a complicated thing to accept, help came in many forms for Azula. </p><p>It was Zuko staying with her when she had panic attacks or crises. <br/>It was Mother explaining to her how to tend to flowers while she pretended not to listen. <br/>It was Aang always listening to her and never repeating it. <br/>It was Toph training with her. <br/>It was Katara healing any injuries she inflicted on herself when she wasn’t okay without saying anything or making her feel bad. <br/>It was Sokka stopping the Earth King from demanding her punishment for the fall of Ba Sing Se. <br/>It was the Kyoshi Warriors always making sure she wasn’t surrounded or touched by people. <br/>It was Suki teaching her how to use fans so she could fight without her bending to slightly calm her fear of losing it.<br/>It was Uncle playing Pai Sho with her when she was angry. </p><p>But learning to be helped also came with learning how to help people. </p><p>And this for her was showing Kyi how to practice her firebending and improve her Katas . <br/>It was scaring away any unwanted suitors from Zuko and Mai’s weird happiness. <br/>It was carrying the heavy tea boxes for uncle while pretending she was using it to exercise. <br/>It was challenging to an Agni Kai the nobles who called her mother a slut for remarrying but never telling her.<br/>It was teaching Katara how to braid her hair in Fire Nation style or the court etiquette.<br/>It was taking back ancient AirBenders relics, nobles were using as exotic decoration, for Aang.<br/>It was blackmailing the nation’s best inventors into letting Sokka work with them. <br/>It was reading out loud or writing her letters for Toph. <br/>It was letting Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors defend her from threats she could have handled, so they could prove their skills to the other palace guards.</p><p>Most importantly it was learning helping or being helped wasn’t something to be ashamed of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Iroh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Good day to all ! Today we have I for Iroh but to be fair it's more about Azula working incognito at the Jasmine Dragon than her relationship with Iroh ^^' But I'm posting very early so I hope you're proud ! </p><p>Anyway, enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she had to choose one, the weirder thing she had had to do, to “prove and redeem herself” (per Zuko’s words), was work at Uncle’s tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Obviously she was under surveillance from the Dai Li but other than them and the Earth King, people didn’t know who she was. Here she was known as Song, earth kingdom peasant. </p><p>Why Song ? She didn’t know but her brother chose it and Uncle smiled at it so it was probably someone they both knew. That did nothing to change the constant humiliation that came with having to hide her title and serve people. </p><p>It was a total disgrace and an insult to her and her ancestors ! </p><p>And it was also kind of nice. Well serving people was awful (although some old ladies were really nice and kept complimenting her which reminded her of the courtiers) but the simplicity of it all was almost comforting. </p><p>No one knew who she was except her friends and family which was relaxing : she didn’t have to be the perfect princess and wasn’t seen as the earth kingdom’s enemy. </p><p>Another nice thing was that (though it did take some fights, Uncle still tended to see girls as sweet things and sometimes it was hard to make him stop) she was allowed to verbally destroy assholes and if guys tried to grab her or force themselves on her she could kick their asses. </p><p>Quickly enough, she became known to have a zero policy with assholes and fuckboys, so girls came to see the Jasmine Dragon as a safe space. She would never admit it out loud but it made her feel proud. She never really had a positive impact on people, it was a nice change. </p><p>Uncle was thrilled with this development. One night, over their daily game of Pai Sho, he even told her she was a better waitress than Zuko. Once again she was weirdly proud. </p><p>It made sense though : she had more control over her emotions, was more graceful and had a lot more manners than Zuzu. This meant she didn’t spill tea, didn’t yell at customers and didn’t look perpetually angry. She also had a steady band of admirers and enamored idiots, which meant more customers. </p><p>Being anonymous was also allowing her to experiment on things. The whole incident with Chan may still be embarrassing to think about (well she did burn down his house so they were even), she had learned a few social cues since. </p><p>She found out that while it was more enjoyable to kiss girls, kissing in general was not that interesting. Although, holding hands was nice, especially with guys because their hands were bigger. A few times, a girl braided her hair and she felt like purring. Resting her head on someone’s shoulder or threading her fingers in the hair of someone laying on her lap were both really nice. But she really didn’t like people passing an arm around her waist or hugging her, especially from behind. Which was weird because she kind of liked cuddling with her brother or Kyi. </p><p>Anyway it was nice trying out things without having to worry about the impact her actions would have on the crown or people being terrified of her. People also told her no, which she had only ever heard from her parents, and it was a weird change. But not an unwelcome one, at least now people were sincere with her, they didn’t do things for her out of fear or duty but because they wanted to. Well if people wanted the same stuff as her it would have been better but well, you can’t have everything. </p><p>Although she didn’t really talk about these with Uncle. He probably would have been scandalized she had been out on dates. It wasn’t as if she was having sex anyway, so there was nothing to be shocked about. She didn’t even know if she wanted to have sex, it seemed both unecessary and weird. </p><p>Talking about Uncle, Pai Sho was probably the thing they shared the most. Every debate or decision was settled by a Pai Sho match, even trivial things like who would go buy groceries tomorrow. </p><p>It felt good to finally share something with him, after years of him not even trying to get to know her. They still didn’t agree on a lot of things but were both realizing a certain similarity between them. They were both very powerful benders often underestimated (either for being an old man or a teenager), very smart strategist, willing to do whatever it takes and extremely protective and loyal their family. </p><p>They would never have the relationship Zuko and him have but they did come to mutually care and respect one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others </p><p>With love,</p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Here is journaling for j ! Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1 </p><p>My doctor said I had to write my feelings down everyday. So here are my feelings about this : it sucks. </p><p>Day 2</p><p>I did nothing today and this still sucks. </p><p>Day 5 </p><p>Zuko came over today. We sat in silence. It was nice. </p><p>Day 10</p><p>Mother can go fuck herself with her new daughter and loving husband and perfect fucking life ! </p><p>Day 15</p><p>I did nothing today. Another plant died. </p><p>Day 25 </p><p>The Avatar’s flower still hadn’t died. </p><p>Day 31 </p><p>Didn’t even got up today. </p><p>Day 54</p><p>I watered the Fire Lilies Mother brought me.</p><p>Day 63 </p><p>I guess the Avatar isn’t all bad, he gives good flower-caring advice. </p><p>Day 103 </p><p>I got dressed on my own today, even took a bath. </p><p>Day 126 </p><p>Fuck off. </p><p>Day 458 </p><p>I guess I kind of forgot about this journal. Well, I’m doing better I guess ? Hard to do worse anyway. <br/>The fire lilies are still alive. </p><p>Day 460 </p><p>What a bitch. Can you believe it ?! The audacity ! Saying I don’t have class when she literally has a plaster of badly put makeup on her face ! I should have spilled her tea on her hair ! She’s lucky Uncle said I couldn’t boil people alive (well I wouldn’t have killed her…. Just like permanently scarring her). </p><p>Day 474 </p><p>Zuko came over today with his friends and Kyi. It was nice seeing him and having help with the customers. Uncle is right though, he does scare them (which is dumb, he would never hurt them (if they were smart they’d be scared of her)). </p><p>Well I almost burned the earthbender alive for putting her feet on the table but the waterbender made her stop. She is also the only polite and well mannered one out of mix (she’s growing in my esteem (let’s hope she never reads this)). Well the Avatar is trying to be polite but he is way too loud for a tea shop. </p><p>Kyi as usual was adorable and dazzling every customer (this girl is a fantastic leader and she will become a perfect  princess of the Fire Nation (even if mother is trying to keep her away)). </p><p>Day 482 </p><p>Ling asked me out on a date today, still not very sure I’ll go. I mean he’s nice and all but that’s all ? He’s kind of boring. Well it is still free food. </p><p>Day 646</p><p>Well those are the last lines. So Bye I guess ? I may get a second one (won’t tell anyone though). By the way if anyone is reading. </p><p>I will find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it</p><p>Be kind to yourself and others </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kyi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! today we have Kyi for K ! For those who don't know (spoilers for the comic "The Search"), Kyi is Ursa youngest daughter that she had with her childhood love whom she reunited with after leaving the palace ! She is the cutest kid ever and I absolutely adore her. For those who have read the comic, my head canon is that the end is different (Azula comes back with Zuko). So here it is !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first meeting with Kyi was, suffice to say, complicated. Well it was mainly her fault, since she had tried to kill Mother and her new family. Well, it was a long time ago.  </p><p>Weirdly enough the little girl had come to see her a few times without anyone knowing (apparently sneaking around ran in their mother’s blood). But since she came during the time where she was the most depressed, there weren’t a lot of interactions. Kyi would talk about her day or the firebending she had learned and Azula wouldn’t answer. </p><p>It had hurt like shit at first : her mother hated her first daughter so much that she had a new one that everybody loved. Even Zuko seemed to prefer her company. It had taken a lot of time and relapses to realize that, had she not tried to kill him multiple times he would not have enjoyed Kyi more and mainly that she wasn’t her replacement. The little girl didn’t exist to be anything but herself. </p><p>When this was firmly understood by her brain, finally she could start being a big sister to her. Well maybe not directly but at least try to get to know her a bit. </p><p>What she discovered was a badass, smart and unapologetic kid who thought her new siblings were the coolest ever. </p><p>She quickly decided that whoever hurt her would suffer the wrath of a thousand dragons and a very slow and painful death. And apparently so did Zuko.</p><p>Kyi seemed to get over the whole trying to kill her and her parents fairly fast which was surprising but also nice. </p><p>They started feeling more like family when Azula began teaching her FireBending. She had to constantly remind herself, her forms didn’t have to be perfect and not to be too hard on her the way her teachers were. But somehow it worked. </p><p>With Zuko busy being FireLord this was one thing they shared. </p><p>It was nice. </p><p>She still felt insecure sometimes about Kyi being her replacement but those feelings would fade away the second she’d see the admiration in the girl’s eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god I am so late xD it's literally 11.30 here but well I still had 30 minutes to post x) I studied all day so I was a bit busy ^^' Anyway here is Limit for L ! Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day in the palace and she was spending the afternoon with Kyi and Zuko at the turtleduck pond. The advisors had been threatened by Katara and Toph and were to not disturb them. It was probably their first day off in years. Since Kiyi had officially become Princess Kiyi of the Fire NAtion and second in line to the throne, her schedule had become busy like her siblings’. Between her, the Fire Lord and the admiral, none of them had the time to relax on their one, let alone together. </p><p>But today they could. </p><p>The youngest was trying to teach them her best flirting technics, as she was leaving behind her a trail of broken heart and desperate suitors. </p><p>It was going disastrously. How Zuko managed to get Mai was a mystery, and she really hoped they would never divorce because he would never find someone else. </p><p>As for well she was a fantastic flirter, thank you very much ! And no the whole Chan incident was not to be brought up. </p><p>Apparently Kiyi’s best move was an elaborate combination of attention and distance which worked better in a ball. It went a little like this :</p><p>First you had to talk with the target (yes target, Kiyi was ruthless), smile a lot, laugh a little at their jokes, multiple physical contact and let them do the talking. </p><p>Then came the distance : stay away and talk and dance with other people. Basically don’t pay attention to the target while looking your absolute best. </p><p>Finally, came the most important part : the wink. Flick your hair, smile in complicity and wink at them ! </p><p>She was making them train that last part when the trio realized one surprising thing : Azula could not wink for the life of her. </p><p>Out of everything she ever did and learned, she didn’t expect something so small to be her limit.</p><p>She didn’t really mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others</p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mediating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Me posting early ? Who could believe it ! Today we have Mediating for M. It is partially inspired by a instagram post I couldn't find (the first meditation "sentence"). The other ones are mine ^^ So enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since she never had an apparent temper problem growing up, her teachers never forced her to meditate or even taught her for that matter. </p><p>Earth below me<br/>Air above me<br/>Water around me<br/>Fire within me </p><p>Aang and Zuko had taken upon themselves to teach her. So every morning as Agni was risen, they would sit down under his light. </p><p>Earth, the bones of my body, grants me strength and stability. <br/>Air, the oxygen in my lungs, brings me freedom and creativity. <br/>Water, the blood of my veins, lets me love and change. <br/>Fire, the flammes of my heart, gives me passion and drive.</p><p>Sitting criss-crossed, bathing in the pale rays of sun, she slowly breathes in and out, muttering the words and looking inward. </p><p>Earth, from the dirt to the mountains, from the ground below my feet to the bones of my body. Give me stability and courage. Give me the strength to keep standing. <br/>Air, from the breeze to the storm, from the sky to the oxygen in my lungs. Give me imagination and spirituality. Give the freedom to keep dreaming.<br/>Water, from the river to the sea, from the rain to the blood of my veins. Give me flexibility and love. Give me the courage to keep connecting to others.<br/>Fire, from the candle to the forest fire, from the sun to the flames in my heart. Give me passion and ambition. Give me the drive to keep living. </p><p>So every morning she rose early to welcome Agni in the sky and meditate quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Today we have Nightmares for N so has always it may be a triggering subject because it's about abandonment, death and other fun stuff. Nothing graphic but it's there. So be careful !<br/>Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, she had learned, very early on, to repress everything she felt and conceal it carefully with ambition, competition and cruelty to the point it became who she was. But, however hard she tried, the thing she never managed to get rid of, were the nightmares. </p><p>Father had always considered them a sign of weakness, the sign of a mind unable to endure hardships. He would look down and mock soldiers who suffered from PTSD. </p><p>It probably made sense since he had never been in the army the way Uncle had been. He didn’t know what they went through (and neither did her at the time). </p><p>Her nights were filled with flaming eyes, failure and disapproving parents. She woke up a thousand times, sweating cold in the dead of night. But she never woke up screaming, so no one ever knew. </p><p>After losing the Agni Kai, it was like she was in a perpetual nightmare of hate and self-loathing. She kept feeling the ice, the waterbender used to beat her, surrounding her and freezing her flammes. She was suffocating so she burned everything around her to feel warmth. Anything but the cold. </p><p>Nightmares became her most faithful company, there, night and day, asleep or awake. Whether it was the Avatar taking away her bending, her mother calling her a monster, Zuko killing her or Ty Lee and Mai’s betrayal, she woke up screaming and crying every time.</p><p>After some time, Father stopped visiting her and so did her fear of losing her bending. Now that she’s closer to her siblings, she fears them leaving her. But spending time with their friends and talking with Ty Lee and Mai helped stop expecting to be attacked and punished. </p><p>She’s an admiral now, she knows why soldiers suffer from PTSD. </p><p>She has been buried underground by earthbending bandits and drowned by waterbending rebels. Like for so many things, father was wrong. A soldier having nightmares means they’ve been through a lot but still find the strength to go on. </p><p>She dreams about dying in battle and never seeing her family ever again, or them suddenly deciding they hate her. But she also started dreaming about good things (and sometimes very weird things like the lemur taking over the world using a turtleduck army, but that probably didn’t have much meaning). She would always have nightmares, but now she doesn’t have to deal with them all alone. </p><p>It changes everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it </p><p>Be kind to yourself and others </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ozai's Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooof this one is bittersweet. Today we have Ozai's Angels for O ! So no Ozai but the best trio in the show ! I have a lot of thoughts about their relationship and well they are not especially happy one. While I will always stand by the fact that Azula was an abused child, she was also an abuser to other Childs (wether it's Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko and to some extent Aang). I really don't think Ty Lee and Mai staid friend with her after, I don't think they would have been "friend" with her had they not had too. So yeah their relationship is complicated and definitely not healthy ! So enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long time Ty Lee, Mai and her had been inseparable. They were  the most powerful trio in the Fire Nation. No one could face them and no one dared to. </p><p>The story of their meeting is of no particular interest : Azula was already looking for potential allies and for this reason, examining her classmates with attention. </p><p>Ty Lee’s acrobatics quickly caught her eye and a few talks with her revealed her family’s knowledge of Chi Blocking. After this the only thing she had to do was suggest the girl learned it. </p><p>For Mai it took more time. Being the daughter of one of the Fire Nation’s most powerful nobles, they had already met and her deadpan attitude had pleased Azula beforehand. She did not talk much and never took attention away from her, which was good. Still it was not enough to become one of her allies. That is, until she saw the girl train her knife-throwing skills. With her deadly accuracy, seriousness and court knowledge, Mai was Ty Lee’s perfect balance. </p><p>She then spent a few years training them, making them more deadly and more devoted. She walked the fine line between making them fear her and rewarding their loyalty. She had it perfectly figured out. </p><p>Or so she thought. Because at some point, she miscalculated and they betrayed her. </p><p>This was probably the moment she started losing it. Turned out she was relying more on them than they did on her. And apparently she tragically underestimated them. </p><p>She didn’t know them that well. </p><p>What hurt even more than the betrayal, was what came after the Agni Kai. Once, while she was prisoner of her own room, unable to leave, they came to see her. Right away she knew the discussion was not going to be fun : Mai looked angrier than she ever saw her and Ty Lee was quiet. </p><p>That day, she threw in her face everything she did wrong and how much of a terrible person she was. It stung so bad to hear that because, well, she knew she was right. </p><p>But what broke her heart was Ty Lee’s, almost imperceptible, “You’re a bad friend”. </p><p>While her relationship with Mai had never been warm, more allyship than friendship, Ty Lee was (well seemed) to enjoy her company and she did too.</p><p>They don’t talk much now. They do see each other obviously, one being a kyoshi warrior and a royal guard and the other one being her sister-in-law. </p><p>Things are less tense but they’ll never be close friends. To be honest they are barely friends. She damaged them too much for anything better to happen, no matter how much she wishes for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it</p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Today we have P for Prank ! Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula had a very wide set of skills : strategy, firebending, lightning bending, hand to hand combat, lying and many others. As she was now an admiral and a member of the Fire Lord’s council so these skills came in handy.</p><p>However she used them a lot more for a certain little event that lasted a week and included the entirety of the Gaang, Mai, Ty Lee and herself : the annual prank war !</p><p>The nobles and the palace staff had learned to fear that time of  year. Those who could, took a vacation during the week and those who couldn’t tried to avoid the royal wing as much as possible. </p><p>The week usually started with two or three teams, often organized around Sokka and Azula, but by the time the week-end came around it was every pranker for themselves. </p><p>This year things had begun differently, Sokka and Azula had allied themselves. Obviously they had told no one, so the others thought they were fighting each other. This had allowed them an enormous advantage. They had planned a different prank for every person. </p><p>First they targeted Katara (who was on “Sokka’s team”) by making Toph (on Azula’s side) fill her wardrobe with earth so when she opened it all fell on her, only for her to realize all of her jewelry, except for her mother’s necklace, had been bent into a dozen dicks (Sokka’s idea).</p><p>Then they orientated Katara’s vengeance into encasing Toph in ice and letting her melt in the courtyard. </p><p>After this came Aang and Zuko, they killed two birds with one stone for this <br/>prank. They exchanged all of their clothes on the morning of a big meeting so the Fire Lord showed up in way too short Air Nomad clothes and the Avatar came dressed like the Fire Lord, drowning in fabric. </p><p>They got Ty Lee to dye Suki and Mai’s hair pink and Mai and Suki to drop a bucket of black paint on Ty Lee. </p><p>To avoid any suspicion Azula let Toph steal every single one of her left shoes and Sokka pretended to be asleep while Aang shaved his head. </p><p>No one realized a thing until the week was over and they couldn’t do anything (it was one of the accord of the Prank War, no vengeance for pranks that happened during the Prank War). </p><p>Sokka and her were a terrifying duo that people should fear more. </p><p>Especially with pranks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Queer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Today we have Q for Queer ! I apologize for those who thought it was going to be TyZula or Azula crushing on a girl or any other stuff like this. I head canon her as aroace sooooo here it is. Also I'm very tired (finals are killing me) and writing this got me emotional so I didn't proof read it. Sorry if your eyes fall off your face because of bad grammar. This is mainly based on my experience as a very asexual person but not being aro I apologize if I didn't represent it well, don't hesitate to correct me ^^. Anyway, enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sexuality or romance had never really been on her mind growing up. Her classmates would gush about the students  in the Fire Nation Academy for Boys, but she never really got the appeal. It was nothing more than a waste of time and a distraction. She had to train everyday and could not afford to be distracted. </p><p>The incident with Chan reinforced her opinion on the matter : it had been utterly humiliating and disappointing. Although the target was an utterly boring and annoying person so maybe that had been the problem. </p><p>In the end, before working at the Jasmine Dragon, she had stayed pretty far from those topics. </p><p>The first time someone asked her out she severely misunderstood the situation (according to Uncle, the same thing had happened with her brother). The boy, Lee, had come, all red, to see at the end of her shift. At first she thought he was another annoying customer who couldn’t understand what “Closed” means and was ready to verbally destroy him. Since he seemed too uncomfortable and didn’t order anything, she quickly understood that wasn’t the case. Her next theory was that he was having an allergic reaction to one of the teas. Getting ready to call Uncle she was stopped by him timidly wondering her if she knew there was a festival in town. Obviously she got offended, and told him that since she wasn’t a complete moron yes she was aware of the fact. Finally he managed to ask if she wanted to go with him. </p><p>Since she had nothing else to do this evening (and had already decided to go to the festival), she agreed. Though at this point she still hadn’t realized he meant it as a date. </p><p>It was kinda nice, the company was not too boring, the food was good and the festival was not too packed so she didn’t get overwhelmed. Turns out he tended to ramble when he was nervous which was funny and almost cute. She may be on the good guys side but she seeing people squirming because of her would always be enjoyable. What was even better is that he seemed to find her awesome. He kept asking for her opinion on things, for her to show him some fire bending tricks (all with red fire though, she was undercover after all) or to tell him about her life. They even played a few games on stalls and won each other toys. </p><p>All in all she had a good time and still had no idea this was a date. </p><p>They walked back to the Tea Shop and as she was about to go inside he asked if he could kiss her. No one had ever asked if they could kiss her and thus would only be her second kiss. He was sweet and she wanted to try being by someone who wasn’t an asshole. </p><p>She said yes. </p><p>Like the entire evening, it was nice. Nothing more really, just nice.</p><p>The next person she kissed was the other girl working at the Jasmine Dragon, Aïki. They had had a late shift (Uncle had hired a band to perform for the customers) and were cleaning up. The moon was already high in the sky when they finished. Instead of going to bed, she let herself be convinced to climb on the roof to “chill” (as she said). Once up there you could see most of the city and the stars. There were still lights down in the street and people walking. When she turned around to see what the other was doing, Aïki was holding a cigarette, looking at her with a smile. Creating a small flame on her index finger, she lit it up. They had done this before but tonight the girl was acting differently than usual. She kept smirking and winking at her and leaning against her. Azula didn’t think much of it though. </p><p>Then she kissed her. </p><p>More than anything else, she was surprised. </p><p>She apologized for kissing her without asking and Azula said it was fine. They didn’t say anything else for a while. Then Aïki went back home. </p><p>She stayed there a while under the moon. </p><p>Just like with Lee, the only thing she could say about the kiss was that it had been okay. It wasn’t fantastic like the romance books the girls at the Fire Academy for Girls hid under their bed, said kissing was. But it also wasn’t bad. Just kind of nice. </p><p>Was there a problem with her ? Clearly the problem wasn’t whether she was kissing a boy or a girl ( she even tested it out a few times after this to be sure). She didn’t dislike it especially but she didn’t especially hope for it when she was with someone. The same thing went for the, well, other thing people did together. Ugh… even just thinking about it was grossing her out a bit. </p><p>Fuck this was complicated. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t want to be with someone romantically either. </p><p>Maybe she was broken. Maybe something was wrong with her. Maybe that’s how the spirits were punishing her for hurting so many people. </p><p>She didn't really know why but at some point she talked about it with Aang who had started to become a confidant for her (which was weird and nice at the same time). His eyes lit up and he started talking about his mentor, Gyasto. Apparently he didn’t either feel that kind of attraction to people, no matter the gender. He didn’t mind it but didn’t want it either. He called it asexuality and aromanticism. </p><p>So there wasn’t anything wrong with her. It was a nice feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>With Love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo hello ! This is extremely short cause my brain decided it wasn't working so well here you go. Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her doctor had suggested she create rituals to help ground herself. Before going to bed, after waking up, before eating, etc… </p><p>She already had some before training obviously, what stretching to do or how to warm up, but those were different. It wasn’t about preparing her body but calming her mind. </p><p>In the morning, she woke up, breathed in for 6 seconds, out for 6 seconds, 9 times. Then she got up and opened the windows to let Agni in. After this she watered her plants, from the left to the right. She, then, joined her brother (and sometimes the Avatar) to meditate. Finally she got dressed as much as she could on her own and let the servants finish (she couldn’t really stand being touched anymore so she did as much as she could on her own). </p><p>Before bed, she let the servants take off what she couldn’t and finished undressing herself. She took a bath, brushed her hair, and cleaned her hands 3 times. When she was dry and dressed for bed, she meditated again. Then she watered the plants that needed it. Finally she got in bed and repeated the morning’s breathing exercise.</p><p>She also had all the small ones, like turning the bracelet Zuko had given her, 3 times every time she entered a room or washing her hands 3 times every hour. </p><p>People around her had quickly understood that a strict schedule helped her and did their best to accommodate her rituals. It didn’t make everything perfect but it did feel good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it </p><p>With Love,</p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the holidays ! Well in France at least ^^ Today we have S for Sister ! It's an OS idea I had some time ago so here it is (probably shorter since it's written in a day but still ^^). I actually really like I but it's very confusing timeline wise sooo don't try to think to much about and enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realizing she had to fight for Zuko’s brotherly attention was an annoying and upsetting realization. Even before Kyi, Toph and Katara had forcibly declared him their brother. </p><p>The Earth Bender spent her time, like a leech clutch to his side and the Water Bender had all of those inside jokes with him. <br/>It was as annoying as it was hurtful.</p><p>She was aware that she hadn’t been a great sister and that trying to kill him was barely the tip of the iceberg. </p><p>As a young child, she would follow him everywhere, trying to do everything like him and spend every second of every day with him. They played catch and chased each other throughout the palace. Sometimes Lu Ten joined them and they could pretend to be brave Fire Nation Soldiers attacking a scary Earth Bender. </p><p>But then she started Fire Bending and Zuko didn’t. Then she showed signs of being a prodigy and Zuko didn’t. She gained Father’s interest and Zuko didn’t. </p><p>She was a smart kid, painfully aware of what being strong meant in their Father’s eyes. Being nice with her less talented brother was not a part of it. So she started being cruel with him, insulting him and even becoming physically violent with him. Up to the point where she pushed him off a tree without meaning to and he broke his arm. </p><p>She was absolutely horrified and his cries were making her want to cry too. It should have made her stop but Father had never looked more proud of her and Mother thought she did it on purpose. She understood that day that one parent’s love would mean the other’s disdain. </p><p>She chose Father. </p><p>That’s when she truly became the world’s worst sister. She used his crush on Mai to constantly tease him and obtain things from him. She lied to him to get him in trouble with his teachers and Father despite knowing what was going to happen to him. She smiled when he got burned and banished. </p><p>But then he left for 3 years and suddenly she didn’t have anyone to make her look good. She had to work twice as hard to meet Father’s constantly growing expectations as he didn’t have anyone else to pass his anger on. </p><p>That’s when she started resenting him. He had left her to deal with Father on her own and Mother loved him. It wasn’t fair obviously. But it was easier to hate him than to miss him. </p><p>For the first time in a decade that she found herself wanting to be Zuko’s sister. She wanted him to be proud of her, to spend time with her and hug and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted to joke with him and judge dumb nobles who thought their shit didn’t stink. </p><p>But she was too late and the place was already held by two girls he met a few months ago. She never realized how much it meant to have a brother.</p><p>She was seating in the garden, trying to focus on her scroll and to ignore the earth bender, water bender and Zuko who were hanging out close enough for her to hear. In her defence she started reading before they got here. Suddenly the earth moved underneath her and she found herself in the middle of the little group, Toph grinning like a madwoman. Before she had the chance to leave, Katara turned to her. </p><p>“You’re good at braiding hair no ? Because I don’t trust those two idiots to not make my hair look like an ostrich-horse’s nest.”</p><p>“Yeah... I guess ?” </p><p>“Cool” Was the only answer she got before she turned her back to her and gave her a hair brush. </p><p>It only took one look to her brother, who looked so cautiously hopeful it hurt, to pick up the brush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I am aware of how short it is, I didn't manage to write more sorry ^^' So today we have T for Tea ! Chronologically speaking it's when Azula works at the Jasmine Dragon with Iroh !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making tea had proved a lot harder than she anticipated. Despite Uncle trying to teach her, it kept turning out disgusting. <br/>Every teacher she ever had, had taught her to put everything  into every fire she made. But now she had to regulate the temperature to a degree. She even had to learn how to figure out what the temperature was, which was supposed to be something kids could learn in minutes ! Except she couldn’t, for the love of Agni, figure it out !</p><p>She knew every move she had to do but still it wasn’t enough. All of this because she couldn’t get the fucking temparature right. It was getting really annoying. </p><p>So everyday on her break, she would get a big bucket of water, put her hands in it and try heating it up at just the right temperature. Her hands kept pruning or burning up.</p><p>However, no matter how long it took, the look of pride on Uncle’s face, when she gave him a cup of Jasmine she brewed herself, was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it</p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ursa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Are those getting shorter as we get close to the end ? Yes yes they are. So today we have U for Ursa ! So let the angst wagon come in and strap in ! Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say her relationship with her mother was contentious was an understatement. </p><p>Her mother thought she was a monster. Her mother loved Zuko more than her. Her mother feared her. </p><p>Her mother left her. </p><p>And then her mother got a new daughter, a better one. One who was even a bender and one who was adored by Zuko and the Fire Nation. She found herself a perfect husband and a perfect family because the one she had before WAS SO FUCKING MESSED UP AND BROKEN.</p><p>SHE HATED HER WITH EVERY BLOODY THING SHE HAD !</p><p>But she wasn’t worth getting angry over. She didn’t deserve any emotion from Azula. She didn’t deserve anything but her disdain and disgust.</p><p>She was back in the palace now, parading around like she owned the place. She could hear her coming to her door every evening, at the same hour, just as regular as a clock. She never comes in though. She better not, Azula would burn her alive and watch her, oh so pretty, face die in blue fire.</p><p>Like every evenight Ursa comes close to her room. She comes in.</p><p>Azula doesn’t burn her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Vanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this self-indulging because I'm a weak lesbian ? Maybe but also there are not that many word in V that are interesting soooo here we go for Vanity ! Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She always knew she was pretty. New-born babies are disgusting and crumpled but she was already perfect in every way. </p><p>As a child, her round face and peace skin made everyone think she was an angel. No one could refuse her anything and growing up only made her more beautiful. The fat from her face had gone away with puberty and she gained new curves all in the right places. This topped by the fact that she trained daily from a very young age, meant she was probably the best looking person out of the entire Fire Nation (she’d say the world but even she could admit the Water Tribes produced gorgeous people). </p><p>All pale skin, gold eyes and ebony hair.</p><p>Well, she did stop believing it for a while, hating the simple sight of a mirror but that was in the past. Now it was different. </p><p>Right now she was standing in front of a full length mirror, admiring herself as she got dressed for the 6th anniversary of the end of the war. Dressed in red and gold, her hair perfectly styled by Katara and makeup tastefully done. </p><p>In one word perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Part 1 of the fics that will come today ! Because if you noticed we still have 4 letters to go and only 2 days ! So we will have W and X for today and Y and Z for the 24 ! Right now we have W for Weakness and this one is all angst and no comfort. There is (non graphic but still explicit) talk about self-harm and forced starvation so if those are triggers be careful. If not, then enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was raised to see weakness as the absolute worst thing she could ever do. For Father, weak was worse than disloyal. </p><p>Weak was not mastering her Katas in a day. <br/>Weak was getting attached to someone. <br/>Weak was showing any kind feelings.</p><p>Weakness was always violently punished. It had to be chased out of her mind and body. This usually meant fire. Fire burning her flesh, the smell haunting her for days. It meant not being allowed to eat for an entire day, sometimes two to teach her to resist hanger. It meant her teachers would throw her in a cooler and then make her fight 5 Fire Benders. </p><p>Anything to make her strong. </p><p>After some time she stopped needing her teachers. She starved herself and forced herself to stay awake for a few days in a row. She learned to function and fight on the bare minimum while still looking like she would any other day. From an outside perspective, it would be impossible to say when she inflicted this training. </p><p>For the Royal Family, weakness meant death. </p><p>Lu Ten was too weak to survive the war.<br/>Iroh was too weak to lead after one loss. <br/>Azulon was too weak to see what was best for the Fire Nation. <br/>Zuko was too weak to keep his mouth shot, too weak to fight.<br/>Mother was simply too weak. </p><p>The only strong one were Father and her.</p><p>Except Father lost the war and she lost the Agni Kai.</p><p> Except Mother killed the Fire Lord without being caught while Zuko found and trained the Avatar and Uncle freed Ba Sing Se. </p><p>Everything was upside down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it, </p><p>With Love, </p><p>Alex </p><p>P.S.: the chapter for X (for Xenophobia btw !) will be uploaded soon !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again ! This time it's X for Xenophobia ! Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so maybe I am xenophobic but so is everybody. </p><p>"Well not the Avatar."</p><p>But he is supposed to represent everyone anyways so he can’t be. </p><p>"But neither are Prince Iroh or Master Katara or Master Beifong, or the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, or the Water Tribe strategist…"</p><p>So not everyone was, big deal. But they are already stupid and weird so it doesn’t count. </p><p>"...or Fire Lord Zuko. "</p><p>Oh Shut up. It’s not as if I’m wrong. The Earth Kingdom is a bunch of weak towns pathetically led by an idiot I overthrew in less than a week. </p><p>"They also resisted for a hundred years, without yielding to the Fire Nation." </p><p>Three quarters of their territory was occupied and the only resistance there was, was scattered and disorganised. </p><p>"Calling the Kyoshi Warriors, Toph Beifong or King Bumi weak is hypocritical." </p><p>Ok fine, they have a few good elements,but it isn't enough. They were as bad as the Air Nomads, who had the high ground and an entire population of benders, but couldn’t survive one attack. </p><p>"Because the Fire Army ambushed them during Sozin’s Comet."</p><p>And because they are too weak to fight. </p><p>"Well Avatar Aang ended the war." </p><p>Urgh. Again one person.</p><p>"Well it’s not as if you knew anyone else to compare… Wonder whose great grandfather’s fault that is."</p><p>What about the Water Tribes ? They are the definition of savages ! They don’t even let their women learn how to fight or lead ! </p><p>"That’s just the Northern Water Tribe." </p><p>Oh wanna talk about the Southern one ? Because I could bring up Blood Bending ! I don’t remember her name but I’ve seen the reports, I know what she did. </p><p>"Yes and Master Katara stopped her. You know, the one from the Southern Water Tribe ?" </p><p>I can remember, thank you very much. </p><p>"Plus what do you think the rest of the world thinks of the Fire Nation ?" </p><p>I am aware but that’s simply because they do not know us. </p><p>"…"</p><p>What ? </p><p>"Nothing. We can always talk about this another time." </p><p>No ! Tell me ! </p><p>"So them hating you, with very valid reasons might I add, is not fine but you hating them, without a lot of reason, is ? Don’t you think it’s hypocritical ?" </p><p>It’s not the same ! I mean… It just isn’t okay ?! </p><p>"We’ll talk about this tomorrow. I’ll let you think about it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Yielding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last day ! Here is the first one for today ! We have Yielding for Y ! Enjoy ! (especially since I am like 20% sure I will actually manage to write the second one)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight was violent. Toph was a formidable and terrifying adversary. It was as if she knew every move Azula was going to make before she made them. It didn’t matter, she had to win. </p><p>She prepared herself to jump, hoping that being in the air would stop Toph from knowing how she was going to attack, but at the last second before her feet left the earth moving. In an instant she was forced into a split. Not losing her focus, despite the rising feeling of despair in her stomach, she throws fireballs in a circular motion that finally manages to hit Toph and knocks her to the ground. Not losing time, Azula gets back up and throws more and more darts of fire without letting her time to think, to force her opponent to protect herself. </p><p>The latter replies by creating an armor made of earth around her. Not losing time, the Fire Bender creates the strongest blast of fire she can manage, pushing Toph toward the edge of the arena. </p><p>She starts thinking she’s going to win when the earth becomes almost liquid under her and only hardens again when she’s trapped from the shoulder’s down. There’s no way to get out of this without boiling herself alive. </p><p>She may be prideful and low-key victory obsessed but even she knows when a fight is lost. </p><p>“I yield.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my fucking god I'm done ! I actually made it till the end ! I can barely believe it ! Thanks to everyone who left Kudos or comments or bookmarked it ! To finish it off we have Z for Zuko, enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her relationship with her brother was to say the least, complicated. </p><p>As a young child, she adored him then grew to see him the way Father saw him : as a disgrace. When he joined the Avatar, he became her enemy, just someone in her way, someone to eliminate. After this he became the manifestation of all of her abandonment issues. Everybody left her for him, whether it was her best friends or her mother. At this moment all she wanted was to destroy him and reduce him to ashes. Anything to rid herself of this open and bleeding bruise. </p><p>But after he defeated her, despite everything she threw at him (sometimes quite literally) he stayed by her side and visited her every day. At first he just stayed there while she yelled at him and threw lightning at him. Obviously it never took because he kept coming back. When finally she started calming down and stopped trying to physically maim him, they started talking. He would tell her about his day and ask her advice about the stupid nobles and concilmen he had to deal with. She would tell him to burn them down and then actually give her opinion on how to handle them. So he would smile and say “Thank ‘Zula”. </p><p>She never told him but that was the moment she waited for everyday. </p><p>When she fell into depression, he kept coming. She stopped answering him however. That didn’t stop him. He started reading his favorite plays or stories to her. </p><p>Now, he was her favorite person (don’t tell Kiyi) and she knew she’d follow him into the deepest and darkest part of the spirit world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it, </p><p>With love, </p><p>Alex</p><p>AND MERRY CHRISTMAS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>